running from old to new
by cloudlover2989
Summary: this is going to be some crazy love triangle revenge stuff but has good romance haven't thought of a real title yet so just bear with me rated M because you know. summary is bad sorry  cloud tifa zack lil aerith
1. Chapter 1

******* WHOA long** **time no see well this is the new story I haven't decided who Tifa will be with yet cloud or Zack who knows but here goes nothing enjoy!**

BTW I own nothing = (

"So you hate me?"

She sat there on the edge of their bed next to him she was holding the bed material tight in her hands, knuckles white, hoping that it would keep her from crying.

"NO… It's not that at all you're my best friend Tifa and you had been the love of my life, but when she came back my heartfelt different, I mean…" He was torn he didn't really know how to explain this. "I love you both I just gravitate towards her more." He knew that was a bad answer and no excuse but that's all he had.

Tifa stood up and began to walk towards the door but stopped and turned around with a smile on her face. "It's okay Cloud; I just want you to be happy. Don't worry I'll be fine, thanks for telling me." Then she walked out of the door.

Cloud ran his fingers through his blonde spikes, he thought to himself. _That hurt the most that smile it was forced and so painful. _He stared at the ceiling, _is this really what I wanted if so then why does it hurt so damn bad._

******* OK SO THIS CHAP IS SUPER SHOR BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE FASTER WHEN I HAVE SUPER SHORT CHAPS SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW ADD NEXT CHAP SO BE UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS TO A WEEK ALL DEPENDS ON REVIEWS AND WORK LOOK FORWARD FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ******

**LOVE**

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how could I have forgotten about this story? *shrugs* no excuse well here it goes. I don't own anything except the story line.**

It had been a week or two since that night, Cloud had moved out into his own apartment. She didn't tell anyone what had happened, as far as their friends knew they were still happy. she remembered leaving the room with a pain in her chest, the feeling of a fist clenched around her heart constricting the blood flow to the rest of her body. She was wispily brought from her thoughts, her attention turning towards the wooden door of the bar, someone was knocking.

"Come in." she said with an unknown shakiness in her voice. She brought her focus back to the counter tops she had been wiping.

"Good morning Tifa." A soft but masculine voice whispered throughout the air.

"Good morning Cloud."

She gave him the smile that she would pass onto her customers, she owed him that much. It was true that they were still friends, they still worked in the same place, and she knew those things would never change. Even with that said she couldn't help but see and feel distain when she saw his face, all the memories that they had together rushed back into her when she looked into those eye. She knew she needed time away from him so she could think, forgive him and her.

"How were the deliveries today?" she knew that answer he would give but still asked trying to keep up with the way things had always been.

"So-so, same old stuff different day, but at least it was nice out."

Tifa shook her head in agreence "Yes very nice indeed."

Tifa hummed to herself feeling glad that spring was here.

Cloud found himself staring at Tifa; he knew the things he had said to her, he also knew he stilled loved her, she was beautiful, pale silky skin, auburn black hair, ruby eyes that enchanted ones soul, soft pink lips. He could feel himself getting riled up thinking about the nights they spent together. It soon went away when he thought about Aerith he loved her too, and from what he told Tifa, he loved Aerith more that her. She shook his head and realized Tifa had disappeared somewhere.

"Here" Tifa said as she appeared from behind him with what looked to be a chicken sandwich.

"Thank you I was feeling hungry."

"No problem." Tifa begin to walk away leaving Cloud by his lone some.

"Tifa wait!"

Tifa turned around quickly and looked deeply into Clouds eyes. She couldn't read him clearly but instantly knew something was wrong.

He continued to speak "Stay…Please sit with me."

Tifa silently complied with his wish by sitting beside him in the chair

It had been such a long time since she had been so close to him she could smell him, the smell of the road and boxes filling her nose. Her insides tingled and her heart jumped when she felt his hand on her face gently caressing her cheek, she could fell herself melting into his touch.

"Cloud." His name came out as a whisper.

"Tifa I'm sorry." He released a deep breath.

Before Tifa could respond she felt his lips pressed against hers. She was more than shocked but it left her mind as she kissed him back, pushing onto him. Cloud pulled her closer to him making Tifa wrap her body around him. They broke their kiss for air, and then crashed their lips back unto each other. Cloud swiftly picked her up and began walking her to the bedroom upstairs. She couldn't think; she couldn't believe he still felt something for her and he wanted her, or maybe she was just horny, it had been almost a month since they had been intimate or even kissed. She felt the cushion of bed beneath her. She opened her eyes and met with Clouds blue ones. They started stripping down, clothes dropping left and right. Cloud stood bear in front of her, golden spikes everywhere, lean slightly defined muscles cascading over his body. Cloud crawled over her naked form and slowly kissed her neck. Tifa could feel the heat from his breath linger over her breast before sucking one into his mouth. She moaned lowly feeling his tongue lick around her nipples.

He knew she was ready for him and he couldn't hold back any more. He gently pushed himself into her feeling her warmth and tightness around him. He stroked in and out slowly making her moan increasingly louder. Before too long they were both moaning, Clouds pace quickened and Tifa bucked to match him.

"Cloud… I'm going to cum."

"Tifa baby me too."

"Cloud!"

"Tifa!"

"Cloud!"

"Aerith!"

Everything stopped, Cloud knew he was too late to correct himself, he looked at Tifa. Her eyes where in a state of shock then anger and hurt. Cloud moved off of her and began putting on his clothes, Tifa did the same until the where both dressed, and there was a terrible silence and thickness in the air.

"Tifa…"

Before he could finish she responded "Just go."

"But…"

"Cloud this is a warning."

Cloud didn't listen he walked closer standing only two feet away from her.

"Tifa just lis…"

Before he could finish he felt a pressure to his left cheek and thought he heard a cracking sound before feeling warm blood trickle from his nose.

"Get the fuck out, now Cloud!" she gave him a look of death. "And don't drip that shit on my floor… I'm done being your run to bitch."

He really knew it was time to leave, he hadn't heard her talk like that since she was a young rebel or when a customer really managed to piss her off, he was still surprised, she usually reserved her fist for fighting enemies, she was a fighter and a lover and he wouldn't hold what she just did or said against her because deep down he knew she had warned him and he deserved it.

SO BOOM THERE IT IS WOWZA! READ AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE THEM.


End file.
